Fin
by Melody05
Summary: "Ta respiration se coupe. Ton regard se trouble. Une vague de douleur t'envahit, alors qu'un éclair de lumière blanche vient de jaillir. Vient de te transpercer. "


**Hellow :3! Bon alors cet OS a été écrit pour la semaine Grey Fulbuster lancée sur le forum Fairies Fan par Lunara qui a pour thème fin. Ce qui ont lus le scan chapitre 324 comprendrons certainement de quoi je veux parler...C'est quelque chose que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire parce que ça me faisait trop mal au cœur, mais bon, il fallait bien évacuer tous ça :'(.**

**Enfin bref, merci à Bymeha de m'avoir corrigée et de m'avoir donné son avis :D. Un coucou aux filles de Fairies Fans et à Mélissa (si tu passes par là ma chérie :3). Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Fin**

Ta respiration se coupe. Ton regard se trouble. Une vague de douleur t'envahit, alors qu'un éclair de lumière blanche vient de jaillir. Vient de te transpercer.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite que tu as du mal à réellement comprendre. Mais tu sais. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Mais tu n'es pas triste. Tu n'es pas triste, parce que tu l'as fait pour elle. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. La précieuse vie de ton amie. La vie de celle que tu chérissais malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire. La vie de celle que tu aimais, finalement. Oui tu l'as protégée. Parce que tu ne cessais de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle. Comme lors de votre combat contre Léon et Shélia, tu sais qu'il fallait que tu la protèges. Tu voulais la protéger. Plus que tout au monde tu voulais la protéger. Sans cesse tu faisais attention à elle, tu t'inquiétais pour elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, c'était la première chose que tu remarquais, et tu t'inquiétais. Elle avait beau te suivre partout, être en adoration devant toi, avoir des manies étranges de comportement, tu voulais veiller sur elle.

Alors quand tu as senti le danger, tu t'es interposé, pour la protéger. Tu as encaissé l'attaque à sa place, parce que pour rien au monde tu n'aurais voulu la voir blessée, la voir s'éteindre devant toi. De voir son sourire disparaître devant toi. De sentir sa vie la quitter devant toi. Et pourtant, à l'instant où ce rayon te touche, tu vois son sourire disparaître. Tu vois ses yeux se mettre à briller, les larmes perlant au coin de ses beaux yeux. De ses grands yeux bleus si pétillants d'habitude, lorsque son regard est posé sur toi. Ce regard qu'elle pose sur toi est empli de terreur. Empli de choc, et d'incompréhension. Elle a peur, et elle veut pleurer. A cause de toi. Toi qui voulais tant la protéger, maintenant tu la fais pleurer.

La douleur s'empare de ton cœur. Tes membres s'engourdissent. Le rayon a brûlé tes organes internes, et tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu sais que pour toi, la merveilleuse aventure que tu as vécue s'arrête ici. Tu sais que tu ne reverras plus jamais tes amis. Que tu ne pourras pas leur dire au revoir. Tu sais que tu abandonnes les tiens, tes amis, ta famille. Ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes. Tu vois que Jubia le comprends aussi. Les larmes commencent à couler à flots. Tu vois la douleur immense qu'elle ressent à cet instant. Tu es en train de la quitter, et tu le fais juste sous ses yeux. Ses grands yeux malheureux.

Puis d'autres éclairs lumineux t'atteignent. La douleur est tellement grande qu'elle se confond, et que tu finis par ne plus la ressentir. Tu ressens juste cette douleur au cœur. Ce picotement que tu ne peux arrêter. Et un sentiment de profonde tristesse t'envahit. Parce que tu t'en vas. Parce que tu perçois d'ici toute la tristesse que va provoquer ton absence. La douleur que les membres de ta guilde vont ressentir. La peine de ceux que tu vas laisser derrière toi. Ceux que tu abandonnes.

Alors dans un dernier moment de lucidité, tu repenses à ce que tu as vécu. A Oul, à Léon, à Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Cana . A tous les membres de la guilde. A Jubia. A celle que tu as fait pleurer. A celle que tu as toujours aimé, malgré toi. A celle qui te complétait. Aussi bien par la magie, que par la personne. A celle pour qui tu te sacrifiais. A celle pour qui tu donnais ta vie.

Et puis ta vue se fait de plus en plus trouble. Comme si un voile blanc, un voile de pureté venait de se frayer un passage devant ta vue. Ce voile qui venait de se déposer délicatement sur ton iris sombre. Les bruits se font moins intenses. Tu perçois le monde d'une manière étrange, mais qui te paraît pourtant calme et beau. Paisible. Les battements de ton cœur meurtri par la peine se font moins importants. Ils ralentissent. La circulation de ton sang se fait avec plus de difficulté. Tu commences à avoir froid, mais finalement, ça ne te dérange pas, tu as l'habitude. Mais cette sensation de fraîcheur n'est pas la même. Non, cette fraîcheur te fait peur. Oui tu commences à avoir peur. Pour toi, c'est l'inconnu, tu te jettes à corps perdu dans quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. D'habitude ça ne te dérangeait pas, tu le faisais bien assez souvent avec ce timbré de Natsu. Mais là, tu es tout seul. Tu es seul et tu as peur. Mais Jubia est prêt de toi, tu le sais. Tu ressens se présence. Alors tu te sens apaisé. Tes membres se relâchent, et tu sais. Oui tu sais que maintenant c'est fini. C'est la fin de ton voyage. La fin de ton aventure.

Un dernier faisceau de lumière t'éclaire, et tu ne ressens plus rien.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'ai été beaucoup inspirée par Fissure de Bymeha, je ne peut que vous conseiller d'aller le lire d'ailleurs, mais préparez vos mouchoirs...Greyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard Mashima? Pourquoi? :'(**


End file.
